sheepmanfanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wokat
You Are An Admin Now You Are Admin Remember This ok please colavorate you now are an admin please add a page add a page the list of the bad things when you need to block him all reason foul languaje,unapropiated lanuguaje,violense.etc to help you i note that show is a mix of sponge bob,megaman,tuff puppy and thumb wrestling federation Unamed Summary The Thumb Wrestling Federation Is A Short Show You Can See Some Info In The twf.wikia.com in that wikia you see all of the show cool thanks for your opinion Thumb Wrestling Federation yes the show is funny the part who i never stop of laugh is fly guy vs. itsy bitsy Please Help Me To Customize The Badges Hey Please Help Me To Customize The Badges (That Is Not Obligatory) Very Thanks You For Your Edit On The Badge:Sheep Man Is Proud! Do You Can Create Templates? Do You Can Create Templates? Like: }} But With Sheep Man And These Character Ok Do You Can? Very Thanks You Very Thanks You They Are: Sheep Man (Ready) Sheepy The Sheep Wire Sponge Squid Adler Chill Man The Chameleon Nitro Man Snaptrap Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Keswick The Chief Sponge Bob Plankton Patrick Star Squidward The Templates Ok But Create The Template Without Photo Like The Chief I Posted THe Photo On The Chief And Yes But Still I Ready Find Of Megaman Series And Some Of Sponge Bob Ok '(Rayosytruenos) ' Yes Do You See The Chief UserBOx On Tuff Puppy Wikia? Userboxes Show Here The Userboxes Who Are Ready Sheepy And Wire Userboxes They Are Done How To Create A UserBox How To Create A UserBox Good Things Good News You Cretate All UserBoxess From The List And I Created All Badges send to me the message of the userboxes who are ready send to me how to post template and send the ready messsgage all in my talk page Userboxes Are Easy To Create Userboxes Are Easy To Create I Created Chill Man hey do you know kid vs. kat hey do you know kid vs. kat Do You Like The Larry And Francisco Userbox Who I Made Hey Do You Like It Do You Like A Bat And Ollie Userbox? I am Sure I can Do You LIke? Please Submit Bat And Owl for userboxes i need bat and owl please submit a photo Allready Do You Like All The Userboxes Who I Made On Tuff Puppy Special Thanks To: GojiBob:Owl,Bat And Ollie Photos Ollie Find One Who Is Not Much Good GojiBob Already Remplaced It Do You Like? http://tuffpuppy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rayosytruenos See My Profile To See All Userboxes I Made These Francisco,Larry,Ollie,Bad Dog,Leather Teddy,Bat,Owl,Agent Nutz,Little Chipmunk Girl,Zippy And Bird Brain unblock erni man on tuff puppy wikia hey friend on tuff puppy wikia appears that you are blocked because erni man was blocked you need to unblock him or block him for 2 hours because i am blocked in my computer says epiry in 1 year please i understand she is my cousin and she haves the same e-mail unblock she please i am blocked for that cause please because i will tomorrow not chat hey please i want to chat tomorrow and i will not can because my email is blocked not be bad please i post the rules i her talk page please she will no post more bad words please i am blocked for 1 year that is pain or block she for 2 hours i can resist 2 hours blocked in tuff puppy wikia please unblock erni man i am very sad because tomorrow can`t chat please unblock erni man please she not use wikia too much you will unblock erni man? please unblock erni man on tuff puppy wikia you will unblock erni man on tuff puppy wikia? you will unblock erni man on tuff puppy wikia? you will unblock erni man on tuff puppy wikia? Erni Man's Things Hey Do You Like To Get One Account More? Pasword Of Erni Man Is barbarato You Can Enter Put Logout Log In Username:Erni Man Pasword:barbarato And You Can Get His Account Because She Is Not Interesed In Wikia But She Haves A Brother Who Is Very Dirty Mouth But When She Open Her Account Her Brother Put Bad Words Change The Pasword And She Not Can Enter Next Re : About Erni Man Because I Created Her Account But Please Unblock She In Tuff Puppy Wikia Is Her Brother The Dirty Mouth A Guy Passed You A Guy Mega Chimal X Imanol Passed You In The Leader-Board ? What Is That Show? how to change the blue w on the window button appears a w do you can change it? thanks i created that new look new avatar lol i like your new avatar User:Rayosytruenos